


Weston Koury One shots + REQUESTS :D

by lowfatmilk



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anxiety Attacks, BDSM, Belly Rubs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Pet Names, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Writing on Skin, all the depressing things, bully bulges, kinky 💯, mostly revolves around weston, ropes, venting one shots 4 u
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowfatmilk/pseuds/lowfatmilk
Summary: so like i’m in the middle of writing a weston koury story so why not spice it up with someone’s ideas and ask people for prompts so i can write it. i suck ass at coming up with ideas and things to write so you guys can help me!!!!everything like boundaries, ships i will and won’t use, etc. in the first chapter :>
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Weston Koury | Wes10k, Weston Koury/Everyone
Comments: 42
Kudos: 72





	1. gimme requests B)

**Author's Note:**

> READ EVERYTHING BELOW THEN COMMENT YOUR SUGGESTION (S) 
> 
> LOVE YOU ALL GO GET SOME WATER

HEY EVERYONE, MILK HERE!!!

I’m coming to let you guys know that my Weston koury fic is almost done!! i just need to write the rest of the smut part then revise and i will post it. but i started thinking and i’m really brain dead and have no ideas for kinks and good plots for smut so i want to let all of you horny do goer’s help me with that!!! 

OH YES BTW YOU GUYS CAN REQUEST KALYNN ONE SHOTS TOO SHES COOL IF YKU GUYS WANT I CAN WRITE HER TO SOMEONE RECOMMENDED SOMETHING FOR HER OLAOSKEKRN

what i will write:  
\- kinks  
\- rape non-con  
-angst! abuse! you name it! \- basically anything lmao i have no limits 

what i won’t write:  
\- piss kink  
\- feet kink  
\- pregnancy kink(s)  
\- No breeding or tentacle kinks please

\- NO MINORS NONE AT ALL THATS WEIRD GROSS EW I H8 YOU IF YOU CONDONE THAT SHIPPING

with all of these boundaries in mind please comment down below what plots/kinks/head cannons you have for weston and i will write it. thank you all and good night 👸


	2. That Wretched Apartment Complex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weston finally decided that he’s had enough.
> 
> or
> 
> weston comes home to schlatt drunk and is over it, so he argues and walks out on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS 4 ENOKI THANKS FOR THE REQUEST I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT :D
> 
> this was kind of out of my comfort zone i’ve never wrote a lot of angst b4 so i hope you enjoy it enoki :3

Weston’s tired.

No.

He’s exhausted.

Every night he comes back to see Schlatt drunk, passed out on the couch, screaming on the phone, making a mess. He can’t do this anymore. Recently, he’s been getting worse. A few weeks ago Weston came back and Schlatt slapped him across the face, 

The salty, metallic taste of blood. As Schlatt beat the living hell out of him, tears streamed down his face. Weston tried getting up, tried using anything for balance to run out and call his sister for help, but there was nothing. He cried, and cried as Schlatt continued to beat him. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t scream anymore. His voice was destroyed. His throat burned. No one was coming to help him. No one cared enough. He can’t do this. He begged, he prayed that someone would walk through their apartment door and save Weston. 

No one came. And Schlatt kissed him. And he picked Weston up and put him on the bed and tucked him in and maybe he looked up to the sky that night towards the God that watches us all and apologized.

Apologized for the harm, apologized for the pain, for every little thing he has ever done to hurt Weston. But Weston knew better.

Weston had learned.

What the cold, and true reality, of his situation was.

He was being abused. 

He was in an abusive relationship with Schlatt and instead of listening to his mom or dad or sister or friends he crawled back to him. Because if he was lucky that night, Schlatt would cuddle with him, completely sober, and put on some stupid netflix rom-com and they would fall asleep hugging eachother close and whispering sweet nothing in each others ears.

It’s been awhile since that sort of scenario ever actually happened.

Weston leaned his head against the cold wooden door to the two’s shared apartment.

He felt his eyes water up.

He could do this. He could go in. He could maybe talk some sort of sense into Schlatt.

He anticipated himself to.

He shakilly lifted the key up to the lock, putting it in and turning it ever so gently, just to make sure Schlatt wouldn’t hear him and come barging through.

He swung the door open, the cold air hitting his face. He strolled in, looking over to the sofa and seeing Schlatt draped over, knocked out cold. Weston felt himself sigh, relieved that the man himself was asleep and he wouldn’t have to strain his voice in a screaming match with the guy.

Weston turned to the small table beside their open kitchen, seeing the bear bottles stacked amongst each other. He started gathering the glass bottles up and throwing them into a paper bag so he could recycle them later. A rustle was heard from the couch and Weston heard someone standing up and walking over to him. He slowly turned around.

Face to face. Schlatt was glaring down at the small boy. 

Instead of Weston giving in and letting the wrath that Schlatt had fall upon him, he stood up straight and looked directly at him.

“Schlatt. I am fucking sick and tired of all of this bull shit I have to come home too. I feel so drained in this relationship. The chemistry we had is clearly gone and I think that… unless you…” Weston felt his words stop.

He didn’t know what to say.

More how to say it.

“Schlatt,”

Weston inhaled deeply.

“I think we should break up.”

Silence over took the small home.

This isn’t home.

The room was frigid. His heart was swollen. But not in the lovey way with butterflies and a hidden blush that creeped up your chest. That feeling was gone. This feeling felt like a gut wrenching pain you get after doing something that you know you’ll never get back. You’ll never be able to fix. It’ll be gone forever.

“Sweet heart,” Schlatt cupped the fragile boy’s cheek and tilted his head to look up at him.

“You don’t know what you’re saying. You’re mad, for whatever reason, but in the morning we’re going to be in bed together. It happens anytime you try making one of these moves, isn’t it? You can’t deny it.” 

He was right, Weston couldn’t deny it.

It was true.

“NO- No it- Schlatt stop- I’m tired, I’m trying to- I-” Schlatt attempted pulling Weston into a hug, but Weston shoved him away, walking back.

“I’m over you sugar coding everything. You’re trying to lure me back into your absolute ass of a relationship,” 

Schlatt tried to interrupt but Weston continued his yelling,

“Not even a relationship, the hole you’ve dug us into. Remember, remember our first date, that was one of our only dates. I’m fucking serious right now, the other ones we’ve had couldn’t even count! You ruin everything, you’ve dragged me down all this time and instead of me denying it, I’m standing up for myself, and I’m trying to fight back. My mental health and physical health has suffered enough and I’m- I’m-”

Weston said something that he didn’t mean to say. Or maybe he was meant to say it. So he could finally get on with the rest of his life.

“I’m leaving.” Schlatt’s eyes widened. He was shocked. Weston had never said anything like this before. Sure, he’s said he’s leaving and he drives around for an hour and comes back crying. But this I’m leaving sounds real this time.

“Weston- What? Your- You aren’t actually going to leave. You’re going to go to your sisters and cry to her and then come back like you always do. You love me and I love you, we’re meant to be in this relationship, we’re just- going through a hard patch, please-”

“NO! I’m done. I’m finished.” Weston grabbed his phone off of the counter and grabbed his coat hanging on the wall. He slid it on and zipped it up, turning around and seeing Schlatt. He was crying, his mouth agape, his hair a mess. He looked. Sad. Really sad. Weston doesn’t believe the facade that he’s put up. He knows the water works will stop once Schlatt hears the small voice say “I’m sorry” and then he’ll start his rampage again. Sucking the life and love out of Weston.

“Bye, Schlatt. Treat your next partner better, and try giving them a healthy relationship.”

And with that, Weston waltzed out of the door and slammed it back on his boy- ex-boyfriend’s face and left. He called Kalynn and she was nice enough to drive over and pick him up. She drove through Sonic and got the crying boy a milkshake and burger for him to eat while he vents out about the break up that happened at the wretched apartment complex.

She knew he would be ok. Somehow.

Weston will be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this like 1100 words and idk how long one shots are supposed to be but i’m not gonna be writing like 3000 words for each one. so if you wanted it to be longer sorry B) if i like your idea a lot then i’ll make a whole other 7393739 word story about it.


	3. I wish we got a screenie, though.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schlatt and weston get stuck in a cobble stone house while running from the millionaire markiplier. and schlatt thinks it’s the perfect time to say how much he likes the boy he’s stuck with.
> 
> or,
> 
> they fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS 4 @moggin THANKS FOR THE REQUEST I HOPE YOU ENJOY <3
> 
> i hope you like it i wrote it all during school and now i have missing work lmao. but yeah in this fic i had a thesaurus pulled up and i tried using the best vocabulary i could find.

“Your only choices are to run, hide, or die.”

Weston and Schlatt hunched around Mark’s village, trying not to get caught by the millionaire YouTuber and possibly get killed. 

The two men turned the corner of a small cobblestone house before hearing Mark’s voice again, but even closer. Schlatt grabbed the smaller boy’s hand and dragged him inside the house. 

“Hmmm, I do believe this gate is locked.”

Weston’s eyes went wide. Markiplier was right outside of the door. There was no way they could get out of this now.

“Put dirt, put dirt.” Schlatt whispered to Weston.

The smaller boy obliged and pulled some dirt out of his inventory, placing the two blocks on top of each other as another coat of protection. He looked around the house, it was dusty and certainly stuffy. Weston wasn’t a very big fan of small spaces. Most of the time they caused him to be fidgety and feel nauseated. 

He looked up above the window and saw a torch. He reached up to it and snuffed it out, hoping that if Mark saw no sign of people actually being in here, he would run off to check another house or just forget about this encounter all together.

Schlatt looked over to Weston, a light blush covering his cheeks.

Weston looked to the man and squinted his eyes, trying to decipher the look on his face in the dark.

“Oh, this is,” Schlatt licked his lips, “Really?”

Weston’s eyebrows furrowed together, not understanding what the man was hinting at. 

“Are we there yet?”

Weston felt a blush rise up on his neck to his face. His mouth opened but closed shortly after, trying to come up with something to say about Schlatt’s current inquiry.

“O-oh, I didn’t think we were there-” But before Weston could finish his thought, Schlatt heaped forward and took the sweater-wearing boy's lips to his own. 

The kiss was warm and sweet. Schlatt’s lips tasted like black coffee and some chapstick. It was such a nostalgic feeling to Weston. His lips felt like cotton, it was like he was kissing a cloud. Surprisingly, Weston had thought about kissing him before, (ok, so, maybe not that surprising), but somehow he was thinking his lips would be prickly like a cactus.

Boy, he was so wrong.

The kiss escalated slowly, Schlatt sliding his tongue over the younger boy’s lips and Weston opening, the euphoric kiss turning into a make out session. Schlatt gently pushed Weston against the rough stone wall, pulling his head back. Weston looked wrecked from the kiss alone, and that turned Schlatt on even more.

The bearded man lifted up Weston’s sweater and let his hands linger over the boy's bare chest before going in for another kiss. He let his fingers work with his nipples, twisting and pulling them, making Weston sigh in pleasure. 

He left some hickeys here and there, making sure to leave a few in more visible places, just to make people wonder who got to fuck the innocent boy. He unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans, doing the same to Weston.

Schlatt grabbed Weston’s waist and turned him around to where his back was facing Schlatt. His cheek was shoved against the wall and he made an uncomfortable cry, squirming to a more appropriate position that wasn’t crushing his face. 

Schlatt put his chest up to Weston’s back, nipping the tip of his ear.

“Is this ok?” Weston nodded and grinded back against Schlatt’s dick. Schlatt’s breath hitched, grabbing Weston’s hair and pulling his head back to meet his eyes. Weston arched his back and groaned.

“We can’t be too loud, now can we? We wouldn’t want Mark finding you here, having your brains fucked out. What would he think of you then? That you're just a little brat who wanted to get fucked?” Weston moaned and shook his head.

“N-no, we wouldn't want that.” Schlatt nodded and kissed his head, letting his hand ease out of Weston’s hair and down to his mouth.

“Open.” Schlatt breathed against his neck. 

Weston grinned and opened his mouth, Schlatt sticking his fingers in. Weston lapped his tongue around them, coating them in as much saliva as he could. When the man felt they were wet enough, he pulled them out and let them fall to Weston’s arse. Schlatt pulled down the boy’s boxers to expose his pale ass. The older man proceeded to open them, rubbing his index finger over it, sticking it in and going slightly past the tight rim.

Schlatt continued inserting his finger until he was knuckle deep. He pumped him, little by little, trying not to overwhelm the boy. After a few seconds, he stuck another in, scissoring him open. Weston tried fucking himself on the two fingers Schlatt was stretching him with, but to no use Schlatt pulled out.

“If you want me to go in with no prep, I can. It might hurt, but I’ll do it.” Weston whimpered and shook his head no.

“S-sorry…” Schlatt nodded and laughed lowly, mumbling ‘That’s what I thought.’

Three fingers were in Weston now, pushing in slowly and then pulling out fast. Each time the man did the boy felt shockwaves go through his whole body.

“Are you ready?” Weston nodded and whined.

“Yes, yes, pleaaase put it in.” Schlatt nodded and pulled his boxers down, hissing as the cold air hit his dick. 

Schlatt spit in his hand and stroked himself to full hardness, taking Weston’s hips in his hands and sticking the tip of his dick in his gaping hole. Weston sighed breathily, trying to push his ass back so the whole thing would slide in. Schlatt gripped tighter, stopping Weston.

“Schaltttttt,” He writhed. The man laughed and shoved his whole dick in until his base was the only thing that was left to visibly see. Schlatt moved his hand to the bottom of Weston’s stomach, feeling the outline of his dick in the boy. 

That was hot.

Schlatt pulled out of Weston, a groan slipping as he rammed back into him. The pace was steady and Schlatt made sure not to hurt the boy, considering this was his first time. 

Weston, on the other hand, was in an absolute state of jubilation. Each time Schlatt slammed into him, his back arched even further. His whole body felt released of tension, goosebumps trailing his neck for a few quick moments and then disappearing. 

A few more thrusts from Schlatt and the man was cumming deep inside of Weston, filling him up. Schlatt stroked Weston while still pounding into him and shortly after the small boy came on the wall. Schlatt slid out of the now looser heat and Weston’s legs gave out and he fell to the ground.

Schlatt put his pants back on, helping Weston with his, and gave him one last kiss.

“That was pleasant, wasn’t it?” The shorter boy nodded, dazed. Schlatt laughed and fixed Weston’s hair, parting it and combing through the locks with his fingers. He guided his hand to his cheek and lifted the boy’s head so he could look him in the eyes.

“You’re so pretty.” Weston’s blood rushed to his face, turning it a tomato red and then realizing the position he was in. He rolled his eyes and gazed away from the man.

“Yeah, I guess I am.” The two men laughed. They felt happy, safe.

Well, they did. Before they heard a block breaking and reacted purely on instinct, throwing an unopened (signed by Markiplier), Chica from Five Nights at Freddy’s 3 funko-pop at the window and jumping out of it, running for their lives from the man who signed that box.

They’re a happy couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you horny bastard ⛹️♀️
> 
> also thanks for 600 hits?!;$:$:: insane :D
> 
> ALSO ALSO my insta is @millktones so follow me if you want !! i post art and stuff loll so go give a like :7


	4. im katie fucking fitch who the fuck are you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for this but a queen needs to rant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao my socials are on my profile- OOPS I FORGOT I DONT HAVE MY FUCKING PHONE

haha lol hi guys

so, how are you guys? is everyone good? get some popcorn and maybe a drink, because this is gonna get ugly.

btw probably gonna delete this when i wake up so get a good glimpse maybe a screenie whatever you need before i log on and regret everything ive ever done.

so, my mom took my phone. a bitch really snapped at me. and since i have no socials open rn on my school laptop, (except for tumblr and ao3, which i could dm people on tumblr but i forgot, whenever i made the account i told NO ONE in my personal life about it. big mistake.) i've been screwed. im gonna tell you the run down of everything and how it happened.

i was at my aunts house and i was sleeping in my baby cousins room on a spring mattress which was uncomfortable af i feel bad for you spring mattress people and my mom was sleeping in a king sized bed with my aunt. i slept for like a pretty long time im not gonna lie but at 4:43 in the morning i woke up with a AWFUL stomach ache. i stayed in bed because i have a slight fear of throwing up, like that shit scares me to the core. and usually it goes away, BUT NONONO IT MADE THAT WEIRD FEELING IN YOUR THROAT WHEN YOU JUST K N O W YOU'RE ABOUT TO DO IT. so i get up and piss and the feeling goes away lit lit thank you for not barfing.

OH,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,THIS GETS WORSE.

i wake up the next morning after reading a bunch of fanfiction on my phone to two new notifications from 'screentime.' (if you have an iphone you know)

i get these sometimes, ok ok, not a big deal. but, it was a way bigger deal than little old me from sunday thought.

the notifications read, 'parent has requested to see your contacts.' and something else about screentime idk.

i felt a drop in my stomach, i knew what i was going to go to when i opened my phone. at least half of my apps were gone. google was blocked, app store gone, twt, youtube, anything that had the rating of 13+. (and no im not 12 lmao thats what the family sharing age limit is)

if you dont know what happens, let me explain. my mom (when i got my iphone,) turned on family sharing. all it does is basically manage screentime, approve apps, bedtimes, etc. it was made for 8 and 9 y/o's i swear because google is blocked and the app store is gone (which im still confused about because when my mom's done it before it never deleted the app store but anyway) and most of the time my mom uses the 4 number passcode with my birth year, so when i was finally done with this family sharing bull shit i snuck onto my moms phone and just typed in the password.

so in my mind i was like "don't freak out, don't freak out, you know the password its fine."

no its not, sweetie, its really not <3

i rush downstairs and see my mom on the couch on her phone and i walk with still movements and sit down on the opposite couch and opened my phone. every app was gone lmao so i just scrolled through the ones that were there. (the apps being genshin and subway surfers) and i go on safari. my private tab was closed (that held all of my fanfiction) and tabs on my public history were blocked. my h&m tab with an orange jacket so i could cosplay kenny, and another tab was blocked idk what it was.

i tell my mom "mom can you fix this for me i cant get on google,,," and she's like what wdym.

i show her and the screen that has a blue link that says "access tab?" and i clicked it and it showed a screentime password and i was playing dumb because thats the only way i thought would make my dearest mother turn it off.

i was saying things like "i've never seen this before," and "why isn't my phone working." and she bluntly said what i was thinking.

"i turned on your screentime, maybe thats why." 

bitch get yo mother fucking ass out of here rn you are making me feel awful go kys pls. 

i ask her why and she said "i woke up at about 5 because your other baby cousin started crying, so i just had time to mess with random stuff and started thinking about your school and grades and thought maybe a screentime would be good for you."

i am about to bust down sobbing MISS GIRL PLS JUST KILL ME NOW I WANT TO DIE and i say oh ok about to shit myself like i want to die why is this happening to me.

she downloaded a game and the baby cousin w/ the room i slept in started playing and why my mother precious asshole went to the bathroom i went onto her settings to turn off this piece of bullshit. i go there, go to turn off screentime for child's iphone (i aint no mf child) and put in my birth year and-

"1 incorrect attempt."

yoU MUST BE FUCKING PLAYING WITH ME RIGHT>?>?>???

yeah i tried a few more shit wasnt working so i gave up, obvi :j

so end of story i lay awake at night wondering if i will ever be able to go on twt again and tweet about my stupid ass quotes or if ill ever be able to watch a game grumps play through again. because what if she only turns off my screentime and not my app ratings like if she does im gonna beat this mf into a pulp.

yeah thats why i havnt been posting :heart eyes:

also r*lapsed yesterday LETS GO no lets not go i want to die :eyes sparkle heart beats out of chest eyes flitter faltter:

oh yeah one more thing im gonna part with b4 i go oh shit sorry i forgot im in class while im doing this and im cheating on a timed quiz so im preoccupied 

i finished and got a 100 pog B)

anyway my tumblr is stepbrokun slide into my dms im so lonely please

oh yeah some more things to say because updates i need to update you guys on my writing my notes app is gone so i wont be posting until like next week idk

and i hope you enjoyed this story time im so annoyed and tired all at the same time 

go get some water and food and for the love of god dm me on tumblr im so lonely :(

also sorry for not posting i would but I DONT HAVE MY PHONE HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA kill me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls go dm my tumblr i need friends i havnt talked to someone close to my age in months pls pls its below IM BEGGING YOU DONT HAVE TO FOLLOW JUST ME MY FRIEND CEUhemmo3ldwjsklkmioNIW-2
> 
> tumblr - stepbrokun


End file.
